coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8736 (16th September 2015)
Plot Audrey doesn't want to be alone and sleeps at No.8. Andrea hints that she wants to take the Jersey job. Lloyd feels let down by Steve. Bethany appeals to Tony to sort out Callum; he refuses. Gail agrees to Jason digging out the garage's manhole. Jamie Bowman helps Luke get the stock car ready. Todd is genuinely worried about Jason. Leanne is shocked when a teary Eva arrives back in the Street and announces her wedding is off. Gail and Bethany discover No.8 has been ransacked. Gail immediately suspects that Callum did it to frighten them as nothing has been taken. Eva tells Leanne she left her boyfriend after catching him snogging a waitress. Simon goes to Portsmouth to stay with Peter, who is home on leave. Cathy goes shopping for the perfect present when she learns that Roy's birthday is coming up. Luke and Jamie get the car going. Andrea has a word with Steve, telling him Lloyd deserves better from his best mate. Gail gives the police Callum's name but expects him to have covered his tracks. Kylie admits that his latest stunts were brought on when they refused to meet his demand for £20,000. Steve tries to explain his misgivings about Andrea to Lloyd, but his continued opposition drives Lloyd further away, and he decides to sell his share of Street Cars and go to Jersey with Andrea. Eva throws a drink over Todd when he says hello. She tells him she knows he manipulated her and Jason to split them up. Sarah throws Eva out of the Rovers when she calls her a dwarf. She runs into Jason on her way out. Callum walks into No.8 and demands the Platts pay up. Gail hurls a vase at him and bodily throws him out of the house. Outside, he taunts David, causing Max to tell him he wishes he was dead. Callum tries to grab Max, who runs off just as a van driven by Nick drives down the Street. Nick slams on the brakes and stops just in time. Callum is shocked by his own actions. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Max Turner - Harry McDermott Guest cast *Jamie Bowman - James Atherton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Yard Notes *First appearance of Eva Price since 23rd February 2015 as Catherine Tyldesley returned from maternity leave. *Lloyd Bass was credited as the Driving Double and Crispin Layfield as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail and Bethany discover that No.8 has been broken into, and when Callum makes a grab for Max, the youngster runs into the path of Nick's car. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,360,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2015 episodes